<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Project Mindfuck by M_S_DARK_ANGEL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020598">Project Mindfuck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_S_DARK_ANGEL/pseuds/M_S_DARK_ANGEL'>M_S_DARK_ANGEL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastor Being A Troll, Angel Dust Being A Troll, Angel Dust's Tits, Feral Angel Dust, Gen, M/M, Movie Reference, Valentino Getting the SHIT scared out of him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_S_DARK_ANGEL/pseuds/M_S_DARK_ANGEL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly idea on Discord, got a life of it`s own!<br/>Angel and Alastor just terrorising Valentino...that`s it, that`s the fuckin plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Project Mindfuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to the Radiodust server for letting me shitpost, and thank-you to Floofy for helping me!<br/>ENJOY!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Project Mind-Fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Angel took in a deep breath, and got dressed: black mini skirt, red suspenders with stockings, his usual boots, a lace bralette -also red, and straining to contain his boobs- and finally, a blazer of Alastor`s that was heavily modified to fit him. It looked more like a tailcoat, to be honest. Spritzing a sickly sweet perfume and painting on his usual make-up he deemed himself ready, and made his way downstairs after kissing Fat Nuggets good-bye and locked his door so his precious baby wouldn`t get hurt, or lost.</p><p>Alastor looked up as Angel approached him, giggling softly. With a flick of magic, Angel`s eyes turned to radio dials and a smirk crossed the arachnid`s face as he picked up a mirror and admired his new look.</p><p>‘Oh, this...looks fuckin brillant! I got a plushie of you, and look! There`s a radio built in it!’ Angel gushed, showing the red demon his newly made doll, Alastor hummed in response, holding it carefully.</p><p><strong><em>‘I think it needs a more...there!’</em> </strong>He said, making the doll`s face incredibly realistic. Angel took it, kissed the doll`s nose as gently as he could, then planted one on Alastor`s cheek and then moved away, tucking the doll in his fluffy breasts.</p><p>‘Thanks Smiles! Project Mindfuck is a go! How`d I look?’ </p><p>
  <strong> <em>‘Spectacular, my dear!’</em> </strong>
</p><p>‘You`re just saying that, cos I`m wearing your colours.’</p><p><strong><em>‘That too. Now go! You know what to do.’</em> </strong>and with that, Angel was portalled just outside the Porn Studios. Plastering a slightly too wide grin on his face, he walked inside and very quickly made his way to Valentino`s office.</p><p>‘Show time.’ Angel muttered, before walking in. the roach-moth Overlord, was on the phone to most likely Vox, judging by the way he was pacing. Sitting on the chair, Angel waited for Valentino to notice him.</p><p>‘-sure, Voxy, I`ll get that sorted for you. So -Angel! You`re here early! That`s good, I have some shoots for you to do, later…’ the Overlord trailed off as he took in Angel`s new look, fear slowly creeping across his face as Angel slowly stood, tilting his head.</p><p>‘Angie?! Why`re you dressed like that...that Radio bitch?!’ Val shouted, lowering his phone and pointing at Angel accusingly, or more accurately, the plushie squished in the spider demon's cleavage.</p><p>‘Whatever do ya mean, Val? Don`t I look <b> <em>lovely, my dear?</em> </b>’ Angel said, extending all six arms towards the pimp who was frozen in his tracks. Then IT happened.</p><p>‘<b> <em>Hello Valentino, you like what I`ve done with Angel? Isn`t he splendid? Haha!’ </em> </b>Alastor`s voice chirped through the doll, it`s eyes lighting up at every word. Valentino screeched in horror and scrambled blindly for his phone, unwilling to tear his eyes off the horror that was in front of him.</p><p>‘What`s wrong Val? Do you think I`m pretty?’ Angel asked, slowly walking towards the taller demon and shredding the leather chair the spider was originally sat on.</p><p>‘Fuck! VOXY HEEEELP!!!!!’ Valentino screamed as he looked away and found his phone. His screeching only got more and more louder, when he looked up after grabbing his phone only to see Angel inches from his face, blood dripping down his chin and snarling...WHERE DID THE KNIVES COME FROM!!!!!!</p><p>‘VOX!!! HELP!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!’ Val`s eyes were the size of dinner plates, he flings himself away screaming bloody murder. </p><p>‘Val! Why so Serious?!’ Angel shouted, grabbing one of Valentino`s arms tightly and pulled him closer and closer, until…</p><p><b> <em>‘LET`S PUT A SMILE ON THAT FACE!!!!!!’ </em> </b>The Radio Demon`s voice roared in unison with Angel`s mad cackling, the Moth-Roach demon finally got loose and threw his desk and chair at Angel and then ran out to the door screaming.</p><p>‘I`LL GET YOU MY PRETTY, AND YOUR LITTLE VOX TOO!!!!!!’ Angel roared at the frightened Overlord as he ran out of the door, scaring the absolute shit out of the other workers who came to investigate. Angel slammed the door shut and locked it.</p><p>A few moments pass, and then Angel fell onto his shredded chair wheezing with hysterical laughter. Finally Angel calms down and wipes the syrup off his mouth with a tissue and begins to search, ten minutes of searching he finds the contracts he had been looking for: His Own.</p><p>‘Gotcha! Hmm...what else do I want?’ Angel smiled triumphantly, carefully storing the contract away, he noticed that his bralette had broken in the excitement and tuts.</p><p><b> <em>‘Weaponry?’ </em> </b>Alastor piped up, Angel nods and grabs a bag and shoves everything he can find into the  bag.</p><p>Angel`s phone pings, it`s a text from Cherri.</p><p>‘We got company, Val`s back, with Vox and Velvet...time to go!’ he zips up the bag and slings it over a shoulder, and unlocks the door and wrenches it open.</p><p><b> <em>‘Hello!’</em> </b> Al chirps at the three Overlords, Vox is stood in his usual outfit, his cables out and sparking at the ready, Valentino is cowering behind him, a SMG in hand and lastly, Velvet is holding a fuckin sword! Angel merely grinned widely at them and wiggled his fingers as a wave, then he walked past them humming to himself, a Eldritch portal suddenly opened in front of Angel, he turned slightly and cackled. Val yelped and hid behind Vox, despite being three feet taller than him.</p><p>‘Goodbye!’ Angel laughed, and walked into the portal. He quickly found himself in the lobby of the hotel and he ran to Alastor, laughing hysterically.</p><p>‘That was fuckin awesome! Project Mindfuck was a success!’ Angel cackles, pulling the plushie out of his cleavage, his eyes reverting back to normal and he sat on the sofa, Alastor sat next to him, staticky laughter emitting from him.</p><p>
  <b> <em>‘It was a rousing success! What else can you do?’</em> </b>
</p><p>‘Wouldn`t  you like to know?’</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Misha: This was so much fun to do! Many thanks to the awesome Floofy! And the Radiodust server.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>